


Take Me Apart

by CoffeeQuill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crying John, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Alexander Hamilton, Dom Lafayette, Grinding, Laflams, Loving Alex, Loving Lafayette, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Sub John Laurens, Teasing, Threesome, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/pseuds/CoffeeQuill
Summary: Alex and Lafayette order John to behave while out at a pool club. John ends up blowing the cute lifeguard behind the snack bar, and punishment is in order.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> There's a small amount of plot here. Mostly porn. Lots of porn. And orgasm denial.

He squirms under their gazes. He feels like prey, strapped down for the taking, but they’re circling like sharks anyway. It leaves him tense, defenseless, and so fucking aroused.

“Please.” He gasps out the word. “Please, please,  _ touch me.” _

“Do you deserve to be touched, Jacky?” Alex demands. Fingers thread into his hair, grip hard, pull back to expose his neck. “Why should we give pleasure to a little  _ slut  _ like you? If today means anything, you don’t fucking  _ deserve _ to feel good.”

“I’m sorry,” John gasps, spreading his thighs. “Please.  _ Please.  _ I’m a bad boy, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, I  _ swear!” _

Their hot gazes are piercing through him. Jealousy and lust are mixed with alcohol and John whimpers. He can still imagine that lifeguard’s sultry voice in his ear, hips grinding into his from behind, standing behind the pool’s snackbar. Groans of  _ you’re so fucking hot, baby.  _ John’s whimpers,  _ touch me, please.  _ Dropping to his knees, pulling down the lifeguard’s swim trunks, his cock thick and filling in his mouth, his hand in John’s hair-

“Are you thinking about him, Jacky?” Lafayette asks. His voice is cool and collected, a threat lying beneath. “That cute lifeguard, grinding on you? Using you to get off?”

John whimpers, his cock aching to be touched. “Yes,” he gasps. “Daddy - I need - I  _ need  _ you, please.”

“We told you to behave at the club,” Alex says, his voice stern and irritated. “And giving the lifeguard a blow job is  _ not behaving,  _ Jack.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry - what do I have to do, Papi?”

Alex gives his hair another tug. “You,” he drawls, “are going to be our little cock warmer and cum dumpster for the rest of the day, and if you behave,  _ maybe _ you’ll get to have an orgasm tonight. Okay, baby boy?”

“Yes, Papi,” John whispers, feeling hot and bothered at the idea. He leans his head against Alex’s thigh, then gazes up at Lafayette. “D-Daddy?”

Lafayette looks down at him with his arms crossed, then sits on the bed and pats his leg. “Come here, baby boy.”

John immediately gets up to obey, but tears prick at his eyes and he cries out when Alex tugs at his hair. “No, baby.” Alex’s voice makes him shiver. “No walking. You like being on your knees so much? You can crawl the rest of the day.”

John shivers, then sinks to his knees. Alex’s grip vanishes and he crawls to the bed. He climbs up and sits himself in Lafayette’s lap, not hesitating to grind against his tented swim trunks. “Daddy,” he pleads. “Papi’s being  _ mean  _ to me!” He sniffles, pressing a hand to where Alex pulled his curls.

Lafayette rolls his hips up, holding John’s in place. “You’ve been a naughty little boy, Jacky. Papi needs to punish you for it.”

“But  _ Daddy,”  _ John whimpers. “He pulled my hair, he’s ju-”

“Do you need to be gagged, too?” Lafayette demands, fixing John with a stern look. “You are to be punished for misbehaving, understand? You are not in charge.  _ We are.” _

John can’t help but shudder. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he whispers, and he sniffles. “Please - please punish me. I’m your cum slut.”

“Damn right you are,” Lafayette mutters. “Get started.”

John immediately unties the string of Lafayette’s trunks and tugs them down. He shifts off his lap to take him in his mouth. Lafayette’s cock is perfectly proportioned to his height and John sucks eagerly, feeling it fill out with blood. Lafayette’s hand digs into his curls, brushing the sore spots, and he pushes John down to take more. “Fuck, baby boy,” Lafayette mutters. “Such a pretty mouth…”

John wriggles his hips, his own cock pressed between his thighs and belly. He moves his tongue masterfully around Lafayette’s dick and one hand comes up to cradle his balls, gently massaging them; Lafayette lets out a moan and with that, forces John back. “Open,” he commands. John opens his mouth and immediately sucks on the three fingers pushed inside, careful to lather them with enough spit. Lafeyette watches him with predatory eyes. “Sit here, baby.”

John obeys and straddles Lafayette’s thighs, taking a deep breath. One finger pushes against his hole and he breathes in sharply, leaning forward; he wraps his arms around Lafayette’s neck and spreads himself as wide as he can. “Daddy,” he whispers. “Please, Daddy, I need to be fucked...:”

The finger slips inside with ease, sending a shiver down John’s spine. Lafayette smirks. “Are you going to need a ring, Jacky? Or can you take Daddy’s big cock without coming, like a big boy?”

“N-No ring,” John gasps. “I can take it. I can take it.”

Lafayette slides another finger in, beside the first. The third soon follows, and they push out to stretch John’s hole. “Alex, love,” he calls. “Would you get the lube? I think our little boy is going to need it.”

John lets out a whine, pushing back onto Lafayette’s fingers. “I want you, Daddy,” he begs. “I want you so much. I want you so  _ bad.” _

“Quiet, Jack,” Lafayette says sternly. “You’re not going to enjoy this when you cannot release.”

Alex walks over and hands him the bottle of lubrication. Lafayette takes it, squeezes some into his hand, and grasps himself. He coats it around his cock, then leans back, looking at John with the eyes of a predator. “You know what to do, little boy.”

John’s breath hitches. He scoots forward and reaches a hand back to grasp Lafayette’s cock. He sits up, then slowly sits back; the tip of his cock presses inside, his hole spreading around it.

Lafayette’s hips snap up, every inch being slammed inside. John cries out and slumps against Lafayette’s chest, muscles spasming at the intrusion. “Daddy, Daddy,  _ fuck!” _

“What’s wrong, little boy? You said you could take it.” Lafayette’s tone is harsh, teasing, but he presses a kiss to his forehead. “Give me a color,  _ mon cher.” _

“Green,” John whispers, shaking. “I’m green.”

“Good.” Lafayette lays back on the bed.

John takes a deep breath, sitting up straight, then begins to ride. He rolls his hips, then starts to bring himself up and down. Lafayette’s cock slides in and out of his stretched hole and he groans, picking up the pace. He plants his hands on Lafayette’s chest to balance himself and bounces quick and fast, moaning like a shameless whore. “Daddy,” he gasps. “You feel so fucking good, Daddy, please fuck me…”

Across the room, he can hear Alex gasp. A quick glance over his shoulder, and Alex is lounging across his desk chair, legs spread and swim trunks on the floor as he jerks off. “Papi,” he croaks, licking his lips.

“Jacky,” Lafayette says sternly. “Do you want to be punished further?”

“N-No, Daddy,” John gasps. He begins rolling his hips forward and his muscles tighten around Lafayette’s thick cock. “I want - I want your cum…”

“Work for it, Jacky,” Alex calls, sounding breathless. “Show your Daddy how a whore works for cum. Show him how much of a slut you are.”

John whimpers, his cock and balls aching for an orgasm. He grinds down harder, tightens his muscles, but Lafayette’s expression hardly changes. He looks  _ bored. _

John curses. “Daddy, please,” he begs. “I can’t - I can’t -  _ please...:” _

“Please what, little boy?” Lafayette smirks. “Use your words.”

John whimpers. “I want you to fuck m-me. I want you to… f-fuck me… until I  _ need _ a cock r-ring.” He sniffles, tears flooding his eyes. “Please, Daddy.  _ Please _ fuck me.”

Lafayette growls, throws one arm around John’s waist and flips them over. He doesn’t give a warning before he starts his thrusts. John lets out a wail as Lafayette’s cock slams deep inside him, starting a rough pace of violent thrusts that have him squirming and crying.  _ “Fuck,  _ baby,” he growls. “So tight for Daddy…”

John lets out a cry, grabbing at the sheets. He loves when Lafayette makes him feel used, like he’s nothing but a fleshlight, a place for Lafayette and Alex to leave their cum. He arches his back and moans when his wrists are pinned. The thrusts border on painful but he  _ loves _ it, sobbing for more. “Laf, Daddy,  _ Daddy-”  _ he gasps, on the verge of orgasm, and can only hear Alex’s pants and skin slapping together-

Lafayette  _ yells,  _ more animalistic than his usually held-together self, and he jerks himself deep as he releases. He holds John in place by his hips and John  _ wails,  _ his body trembling as he’s filled with cum. The room is too hot and he squirms, his erection rock hard and he’s so  _ on the brink, _ ready to release, and his thighs shake as he feels it-

There’s a sudden pressure around his cock and he knows immediately they’ve put a ring on him. He lets out a sob and grabs at the sheets as his orgasm is caught and forced back.

“Not yet, little boy,” Alex drawls. “You have the rest of the day.”

\-------

It takes John ten minutes to calm down enough to move. His body feels empty without Lafayette buried inside him.

They’re laying on the couch.  _ The Avengers _ is playing on TV, Alex watching with full attention. Lafayette is cutting up fruit for them in the kitchen and John is lying between Alex’s legs, mouth full of Alex’s cock - his favorite damn thing in the world for John to do.

John doesn’t care. Alex pretends to hardly notice him, but with every lick and suckle he gives, Alex has to busy himself to not react. Adjust his t-shirt, shift on the couch, run a hand through his hair. Lafayette can be stoic during sex, but Alex is much easier to crack.

Lafayette walks into the living room and sets down a large plate of cut-up pineapple, watermelon, and cantaloupe. He sits behind John, taking a piece of watermelon to eat. Alex takes a piece of pineapple. John pulls away to reach for some, only to receive another sharp tug to his curls. “No, Jack,” Alex orders, and John can see the satisfaction on his face. “You stay there.”

John whimpers but obeys, and he takes Alex into his mouth again, gently sucking. He wriggles his hips, feeling some more of Lafayette’s cum leak from his sore hole, and takes a deep breath through his nose. The sweet smell of the fruit is tempting, and his stomach growls in hunger. They’re damn cruel.

Barely a few minutes later, two fingers are pressed into his stretched hole.

He tenses up, then forces himself to relax, resting his cheek against Alex’s thigh. Lafayette’s fingers gently thrust, then disappear. He feels movement on the couch, then the head of his cock is pressing against the rim until it slips inside, and slowly he’s filled with Lafayette’s dick. His wrists are grabbed and pulled behind him, and though Lafayette is only half-hard, it grows harder inside him. He shudders, feeling his own cock throb at the base.

Lafayette’s thrusts are small, not nearly satisfying but enough to put John on edge. He whines around Alex’s cock and the throbbing intensifies. “Quiet, my little boy,” he murmurs. “You do not want to disturb your Papi.”

John shakes. The cum from earlier is working well as lube, and he wants to orgasm  _ so badly.  _ It feels like torture, to have a cock in his mouth and a cock in his ass but no relief for his own dick. He slowly starts to grind into the couch cushion beneath him, trying to get whatever he can.

It goes on for several minutes. The movie draws to an end. Half the fruit is gone. John is beyond sore, from the slow rhythm of Lafayette’s thrusts and the way Alex’s cock keeps his jaw open. He wants the aftercare already, he wants to release and be done and be loved. Tears stream from his face. His shoulders shake with held-in sobs. Lafayette’s thrusts increase and he trembles. John keeps crying.

Lafayette releases and John squirms. The throbbing is unbearable. Alex pulls at his hair for him to get to work, and John obeys immediately. He sucks, flicks his tongue, pulls every trick he knows, and swallows it all when Alex spurts in his mouth. They press lazy, open-mouthed kisses to his hot skin, and finally John is allowed all the fruit he wants.

\-----

When they take off the ring, John is overworked and desperate. He thrusts up into Alex’s hand, kisses Lafayette with ferocity, and when he finally releases he screams and cries in relief. He buries his face in Lafayette’s shoulder and struggles to calm down while Alex cleans him up, and he lays limp while Lafayette holds him. Alex runs off to start a bath.

“How are you feeling,  _ mon cher?”  _ Lafayette whispers, stroking John’s curls.

“Daddy,” is all John can say, and it comes out as a broken whimper. He presses as close as he possibly can to Lafayette, curling up against his side.

“John,” Lafayette said softly, and he gently squeezes him. “Was it too much? We’ve only done it once before.”

“T-Too - no - I just… I don’t know. I want Papi.”

“Alex is starting a bath for you. He’ll be here in a minute.” Lafayette presses a kiss to John’s forehead, then another to his cheek. “Do you want to have ice cream after a bath, sweetheart? We can make those cinnamon rolls you love, have both those and ice cream for dessert. How does that sound?”

“Good,” John whispers. “Really good.”

Lafayette presses a kiss to his cheek and looks up as Alex steps back into the room. “Bath’s ready,” Alex says.

“Good.” Lafayette gently pulls away from John and stands up from the bed. John mewls and reaches for him, and Lafayette smiles before picking him up bridal-style. “I’m not leaving you, Jacky. Daddy’s right here.”

John sniffles and cuddles against him. Lafayette walks to the bathroom, which has clouded with steam. He steps into the tub and carefully sets John down.

“We haven’t done much of the orgasm delay with him yet,” Alex says, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom. “Was today too much?”

“Probably,” Lafayette says. He sits beside John, pulling the smaller man into his lap. “If you’re not going to join us, would you call for pizza and run out for ice cream? We’re low on his favorite.”

“Aye aye, sir.” Alex watches for a moment as Lafayette takes a plastic cup and fills it with water, gently pouring it over John’s curls to wet them. Then he turns and walks to the front door, grabbing his keys and wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr!! @coffee-quill


End file.
